In nomine mortis
by DroBlack
Summary: One-shot. Es una noche muy oscura, demasiado... y el futuro del mundo mágico está a punto de cambiar. ¿Qué sucedió la noche en que murieron Lily y James? [ No estaría mal que dejaseis constancia de vuestra lectura con un review ]


**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcais en esta historia es de Rowling. Lo único mío es el argumentoy sólamente escribo sin ánimo de lucro. Por amor al arte. A cualquiera le gustaría ser multimillonaria haciendo algo tan gratificante como escribir, pero... como podeis ver, no todos somos tan afortunados. Así que me conformo con unos míseros reviews para subirme el ánimo mientras me mato a estudiar y me deprimo. _

_Serán bien recibidos los insultos, intentos de asesinato y, por supuesto, las críticas constructivas. Sé que no es lo mío, así que no me déis jabón porque no me vais a hacer sentir mejor. Si os gusta algo, decidme la razón, y si no os gusta, pues quiero la razón también. Para tener algo en lo que pensar que no sean todas esas jodidas y odiosas asignaturas que ya no me caben en la cabeza._

_Es curioso... Nunca se me había ocurrido escribir un fic sobre este tema. La verdad, ni lo había pretendido. Simplemente, empecé a escribir sobre una noche oscura y terminé hablando de asesinatos. Unas cosas llevan a otras. No intenteis seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos, porque os sería imposible._

_Hay algunas personas que son muy importantes para mí, a las que quiero mucho y que siempre me apoyan en todo lo que hago (siempre y cuando tenga razón), y alguna en especial se merecería que le dedicase esto. Pero me parece que hoy tengo el día opaco, gris y cansado, así que, sin ánimo de ofender a nadie, prefiero no dedicarlo. Al que quiera, al que le guste y al que lo lea..._

_Atentamente. **Dró Black**_

**In nomine mortis...**

Aullido contra la luna llena. Presagio de muerte.

Noche negra, sin estrellas, sin una vibrante partícula de luz que atraviese las tinieblas. Noche amenazante. Ni una nube en el cielo, ni una sola voluta de débil humo. Nada. Sólo negro. Demasiado oscuro para ser real. Más oscuro que la boca del lobo que le aúlla a la reina de la noche, más oscuro que el carbón, tan oscuro cómo la muerte… Sólo el globo frío de la luna orgullosa y llena, traicionera y siniestra, cómplice de la mano que mece la cuna. Sólo un halo de luz mortuoria en la negrura nocturna. Noche eterna.

La mansión era amplia y acogedora, con un leve resplandor de calidez que iluminaba algunas de sus ventanas. Una fortaleza confortable y segura, inexpugnable para el enemigo y el miedo, un hogar. Estaba situada algo alejada del pueblo, en los comienzos del bosque que envolvía el reducido vecindario. Sus propietarios, una pareja joven con un niño pequeño, eran amables y risueños, bastante conocidos entre los pueblerinos, aunque poco amigos de los baños de multitudes. Se reducían a su espacio, aunque es cierto que recibían múltiples visitas, algunas de ellas bastante extrañas y extravagantes, que desataban los rumores entre los habitantes de la zona. Sin embargo, se abstenían de hacer estos comentarios en voz demasiado alta, contenidos por el respeto y el aprecio inmediato que inspiraba la feliz familia.

Lo cierto es que desde hacía unos días, nadie había visto al joven matrimonio. Sus salidas a las zonas públicas se habían ido haciendo cada vez menos habituales en los últimos dos meses, hasta que habían dejado de ser vistos por los vecinos. Ni siquiera los más próximos tenían noticias de ellos, aunque todo el pueblo sabía que seguían en su mansión. De qué se podían estar ocultando, o qué era lo que les hacía esconderse de aquella manera, nadie lo sabía. Los más viejos, acostumbrados a predecir con asiduidad desastres que nunca se cumplían, ya habían comenzado a anunciar una desgracia. Las malas lenguas callaban, enmudecidas por el siniestro e intencionado autismo de los habitantes de la casa.

Aquella noche en concreto, estaba resultando demasiado fría y oscura para tratarse de un 31 de Julio. En mitad de un verano caluroso y soleado, aquella helada y repentina nocturnidad no auguraba nada bueno, como si la atmósfera fuese consciente de todo lo que se iba a determinar en un día que pronto sería señalado y conocido por todo el mundo mágico.

A pesar de las tenues luces, cualquiera que se hubiese aproximado a la mansión y hubiese mirado a través de cualquiera de las ventanas no habría nadie. A ojos de todo el que pasase por allí era una casa fantasma, los fuegos encendidos, la comida preparada… pero no había nadie. Nadie. Estaba desierta, abandonada. Parecía que sus habitantes se hubiesen marchado de improviso, dejando a medias su vida habitual, como si hubiesen sido interrumpidos por algo inesperado. Aunque… claro, eso era lo que parecía a ojos de cualquiera. Las cosas no eran así para los que conocían el secreto.

Invisibles para casi todos, su vida continuaba en el interior, ocultos de los ojos rojos de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Inseguros, pero confiados. Atemorizados, pero creyendo a ciegas en la voluntad de sus amigos, los que habían jurado protegerlos de la ira de Lord, los que habían jurado que darían la vida por ellos y por su hijo. Por su hijo, eso era lo más importante. Por Harry. Tenían miedo, pero eran valientes. Vivían en una pesadilla continua, pero sabían que sus amigos no les fallarían, o, al menos, eso creían.

Unas ramas crujieron entre los árboles más próximos a la casa. Se oyó una tos ronca y un hombre se apoyó en el tronco de un roble, como si estuviese esperando a alguien. Era joven y de poca estatura, ancho y con poco pelo de color rubio, los ojos negros y diminutos, brillantes como los de una rata. Le echó un vistazo al interior de la mansión. Podía ver perfectamente a la pareja que se movía de un lado a otro en su interior. Durante unos instantes pareció como si algo lo estuviese reconcomiendo por dentro y su rostro se ensombreció. Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta. Todavía podía hacer algo para evitarlo, si al menos… Se detuvo y volvió a esconderse entre las sombras. Era un cobarde, lo sabía, lo sabía… ellos habían hecho tantas cosas… Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Le dirigió una última mirada cargada de remordimientos a la casa y apartó la vista, dispuesto a seguir esperando el tiempo que hiciese falta. Tenía que ser así.

En el interior, ajenos a los movimientos sospechosos que tenían lugar en su jardín, el joven matrimonio Potter pasaba la noche en vela, consumido por el miedo.

Estaban inquietos, intranquilos. Sentados en el sofá, abrazados el uno al otro, veían pasar las horas, incapaces de hacer nada por defenderse, confiando su vida a sus amigos. La muerte planeaba sobre sus cabezas. Lo sabían. Estaban en el punto de mira del enemigo y aquella noche era la indicada.

La mujer suspiró y enterró la cara en el pecho del hombre, temblando, dejando que sus largos rizos pelirrojos se extendiesen por su regazo. Él le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros y la envolvió en un abrazo, tratando de calmarla. Lily se convulsionó en un sollozo.

­­–Shh… No pasa nada.

–No es justo, James, no es justo…–murmuró ella sin levantar el rostro.

–Lo sé, pero no es nuestra decisión.

Permanecieron varios minutos así, callados, sintiéndose mutuamente, sabedores de que era probable de que no les quedasen muchos momentos como aquellos. No era que no confiasen en Peter, era que la insistencia sobre ellos estaba siendo demasiada. No iban a poder aguantar mucho tiempo así, viviendo en la incertidumbre. Hubiesen querido permanecer así para siempre, eternamente juntos. Amándose.

No quedaba mucho tiempo.

Se oyó un sollozo contenido que procedía del piso de arriba.

– ¡Harry!

Lily se puso en pie bruscamente y se apresuró a abandonar el salón.

–Enseguida vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?

Rápidamente subió las escaleras enmoquetadas, acompañada por el roce de sus pies descalzos contra la alfombra que las cubría. No es que fuese una casa muy elegante, pero era amplia y sencilla, acogedora. En el piso de arriba las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo cálido y tranquilizador. Recorrió el pasillo, pasando junto a varias puertas cerradas, hasta que llegó a la última, que estaba entreabierta y de la que procedían los gemidos e hipidos.

El niño empezó a llorar más fuerte.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

El último tramo lo atravesó ya corriendo, con las entrañas aprisionadas por la angustia. Abrió la puerta con un golpe seco, no queriendo ver lo que había dentro.

Nada.

La habitación estaba casi desierta. En un rincón estaba la cuna. Se inclinó sobre ella y respiró aliviada.

En su interior, un niño de un año aproximadamente lloraba con desconsuelo. Estaba asustado y reclama la presencia materna moviendo sus bracitos hacia el techo. Era menudo y pálido, de piel suave, con unos enormes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y cuajados de lágrimas.

Lily lo cogió en brazos con suavidad y lo acunó durante unos instantes, murmurando un gracias casi inaudible. El niño dejó de llorar y se agarró a su madre, como buscando protección. Ella sonrió, embargada de alivio, y con su hijo todavía en brazos dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, para reunirse otra vez con James en el salón.

­–Harry está bien. Ahora bajo–gritó.

Nadie respondió.

Se oyeron un portazo y un grito en el piso de abajo.

Lily se puso pálida. No podía respirar

Retrocedió.

–Peter…

Buscó su varita con las manos, sin dejar al niño en el suelo. Tras unos segundos de frenesí, recordó que la había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor.

Se estremeció.

Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras y se preparó para defenderse con uñas y dientes.

Pero no. James entró corriendo en la habitación. Tenía la cara desencajada por el miedo y no cesaba de mirar a su espalda. Las manos manchadas de sangre .Bajo sus pies, los ruidos violentos no cesaban.

– ¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré–gritó aterrorizado. Se inclinó sobre ella y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, un instante apenas, antes de separarse de nuevo. Un último roce, un último beso, un último aliento.

Una figura oscura y encapuchada apareció en la puerta. Una risa fría y estridente resonó por todos los rincones, una risa que helaba la sangre y cortaba la respiración. El encapuchado se giró lentamente hacia el hombre y levantó la varita, apuntándole amenazadoramente. James se preparó para evitar el ataque y Lily cerró los ojos, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

–Te quiero–susurró él.

– ¡Avada kedavra!

Un rayo de cegadora luz verde salió de la varita, directo a su pecho. James se desplomó sin emitir ningún sonido. No había podido evitarlo. Intacto, pero indudablemente muerto.

Lily sollozó más fuerte y se arrodilló junto a él, a los pies de la silueta oscura que la observaba con desprecio.

–No me dejes sola… por favor… ¡despierta!

Harry pataleó y ella reaccionó, incorporándose. Lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, tratando de protegerlo contra cualquiera que intentase hacerle daño.

­–A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor–suplicó en voz baja.

–Apártate, estúpida… apártate…–ordenó el encapuchado en un susurro cargado de maldad.

–A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mi en su lugar–Lily se había puesto en pie, y le daba la espalda a la figura, protegiendo al niño con su cuerpo.

– ¡Fuera de mi camino!

– ¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor… haré cualquier cosa…

–A un lado… hazte a un lado muchacha…—la voz era cada vez más amenazadora.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No podía, no quería entregarle a su propio hijo. Daría su vida por él, haría lo que fuese. James ya no estaba y Harry no se merecía esa muerte. Lo abrazó todavía más fuerte, sintiendo que había llegado el final.

– ¡Avada kedavra!

Iba a morir. Lo sabía. La luz verde la envolvió y una carcajada estremecedoramente diabólica resonó en sus oídos.

En el suelo, un niño de apenas un año miró a lord Voldemort directamente a los ojos. Este alzó la varita de nuevo, dispuesto a terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. Pero la hora no había llegado para Harry… No todavía…

_**In nomine mortis…**_

_Ya está. Aquí lo teneis. Para cualquier cosa, pinchad en el botoncito de los reviews. Intento poner más espacio, pero no me deja, lo siento._


End file.
